BOWIC/Gourmet
Gourmet joined DOLLARS on June 10, 2010 while looking for an alternative to the Colorless. Reasons for switching sites wasn't made clear, but he/she stated at one point that he/she didn't feel that the community was as welcoming as he/she would have liked. Gourmet has since fallen in love with DOLLARS and is an active member who tries to sign on once a day. DOLLARS Forums Gourmet is an active member in the DOLLARS forums and normally frequents the General Discussion '''and the '''Issues/Intelligent Discussion sections. Occasionally, Gourmet will post in other sections of the forums, but not that often. When Gourmet has time, he/she will welcome the newer members in the Introduction section. Although most of his/her welcome posts are mostly copied and pasted, he/she enjoys varying the content depending on what he/she feels at the moment of "meeting" the new member. Often times, he/she will encourage the newb to check out the Missions section and the Official DOLLARS Skype Username List which is located in the General Discussion''.'' In the forums, Gourmet abuses the use of "~", "!", "<3", and "LOVE" as well as several emoticons. --- After a long hiatus, Gourmet finally started posting again in the DOLLARS forum. Gourmet was surprised by the new layout and misses the password page that used to greet him/her upon arrival. He/she hopes to not take a long leave as he/she did during summer, though, with his/her schoolwork, a forced leave may be in order during the middle of the year. Afterall, he/she has to start applying for colleges and scholarships to ensure a college experience away from home. DOLLARS Chat Gourmet occasionally logs into the DOLLARS chat under the name of BOWIC. Why doesn't Gourmet just log in as Gourmet? We may never know. Because he/she doesn't log into the chat often, not much can be said at this point in time. Though he/she may start daily logins if time allows. In the chat, Gourmet abuses "Neee" and often adds "~" of most sentences. In the Wild There is a chance that DOLLARS members have spotted Gourmet in the wild. Chances are, however, he/she was not recognized. Contrary to popular belief, Gourmet does not walk around in a paperbag. (More on clothing style will be added later.) On the road, all people that value their lives should watch out for Gourmet seeing that Gourmet SUCKS at driving. That was not in an exaggeration in anyway. If you happen to encounter a blue Honda Civic, be wary, for Gourmet could be driving that car. Leaked Information (Updated occasionally) Gender: Unknown (Many believe Gourmet to be a boy, though it is not certain. Gourmet considers himself/herself genderless.) Age: 17-18 Family: Father, Mother, Older Sibling (Sibling-san), Younger Sibling (Younger-san) (Gourmet has not disclosed information on whether his/her siblings are boys or girls.) Location: USA Originally from: Asia Favorite Food: Tofu Sexual Orientation: Wannabe A-sexual (IRL Gourmet is actually straight but is currently not looking for a relationship.) Cell phone: Black Sony Ericsson Equinox (Blue was out of stock when he/she went shopping.) Ringtone: Pokemon D/P/Pt Battle Music Text-tone: "yo, Yo, YO! HEY MAN!" Fun Tidbits: *Durarara!! Fan *Baccano! Fan *Plays violin, guitar, piano, and xylaphones (but claims that he/she sucks at all of them) *Is always smiling. *Sadistic Masochist *Optimistic Pessimist Rumor Has It Gourmet might be going to college in Rochester, NY. Category:Users